gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Sweetheart Festival 2015 (Platinum)
Alluring Affirmations a crimson silk tent draped in amber netting Affirmations Panels of samite in a sanguine hue stretch up from the teak flooring to enclose this area, as strands of translucent amber beads fall flush against the fabric, winking like golden tears in the wavering candlelight. At the far end of the tent is a small bench padded with crimson velvet and trimmed in gold, while a long-limbed gold jewelry tree and a three-tiered golden oak table stand sentry near the entrance. Obvious exits: out On the gold jewelry tree you see a slender engagement ring, a slender engagement band, a simple engagement ring, a simple engagement band, a vaalin engagement ring, a vaalin engagement band, a thin engagement ring, a thin engagement band, a coiled bronze promise band and a coiled bronze promise ring. On the golden oak table you see a slim gilt wedding ring, a wide gilt wedding band, a sleek rose ribbon unity band, a sleek rose ribbon unity ring, a glossy willow wedding band, a glossy willow wedding ring, a trio of gold wedding bands, a trio of gold wedding rings, a cracked wedding band and a cracked wedding ring. Brilliant Baubles a blanched silk tent Baubles The white samite walls of the tent are draped in shadow as light from a brass candle lantern illuminates the jewelry for sale. A rosewood table and chest display wares along with a golden pedestal in the center of the room. Obvious exits: out On the rosewood table you see a pair of copper hoop earrings, a pair of ruby studs, some tiny silver star earrings, a pair of gold multi-strand earbobs, some elegant diamond studs, a braided copper wristchain, an octet of claret wire bracelets, an elegant onyx disc bracelet, a silver ribbon wristlet, a series of amethyst bangles, a wide copper mesh choker, a jet ribbon necklet, a thin rose gold collar, an argent chain lavalier and a narrow brass necklet. On the rosewood chest you see a petite ivory teddy bear, a delicate crystal key, a blush rose cameo, a terracotta clay butterfly, a carved opal cat's head, a ruby-inset electrum heart, a fragile opaque glass snowflake, a glossy blue chalcedony orb, a lilac-cored obsidian orchid, a gilt-wrapped brown acorn, a gold-linked chain necklet, a slender onyx coil, a dual-strand brass lavalier, a braided umber leather collar and a wide silver filigree choker. On the golden pedestal you see a glossy electrum orb locket, a large brass locket, a roughly-hewn clay locket, an oval cherry locket and a pearl-inset silver locket. Delicious Delights a modest ochre wagon Delights Mixing with the nearly cloying floral scents is the unmistakeable smell of chocolate. Several display cases have been lined in neat rows on each side of the wagon. On one side, chocolate confections of all sorts are laid out in rigid symmetry on gleaming golden trays. The other side's cases showcase the heights of the pastry chef's art, displaying mouthwatering wedges of cheesecake, raspberry trifles, and other delectably sweet surprises. Obvious exits: out In the display cases you see a small pumpkin tartlet, a golden butter cookie, a sugar-dusted pastry puff, some blackberry cobbler, a slice of praline cake, a large frosted cupcake, a cherry-filled chocolate tartlet, a citrus cookie, a thin spiced apple tart cookie, a shredded coconut cookie, a creamy vanilla-spiked cookie, a crispy sugar cookie, a gooey maple cookie, a star anise lace cookie and a rolled honey tuile cookie. On the display cases you see a crystallized orange peel, a sugar-coated blue lollipop, a thin cherry red disc, some mint black licorice, some striped peppermint sticks, a chewy caramel square, some small butterscotch drops, a red-flecked chocolate bar, some chocolate mint leaves, a lumpy dark chocolate cluster, a cocoa-dusted chocolate truffle, a piece of white chocolate, a narrow toffee slab, a rotund chocolate orb, a chunk of chocolate peanuts, a cream-filled chocolate heart and a petite chocolate square. Fanciful Feasts an immense silk tent formed of gold and white panels Feasts Three buffet tables have been placed at the edge of the teak flooring with barely enough room for laden gnomes to refill them without running into the silk panels. Several tables decked in cloth of gold and white samite linens have forced the concourse into a path that hugs the outer wall. Ficus trees with tiny globes of fireflies hanging from them screen the diners from the eyes of those merely passing through. You also see a polished silver dessert tray with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the buffet tables you see some tender pale scallops, a savory crab-stuffed mushroom, a slice of pink rolton flank, a fillet of smoked salmon, some delectable sauteed vegetables, a grilled lamb chop, a fruit-laden chicken skewer, a concave loaf of cornbread, a bowl of fish chowder, a red bean salad, some fresh baked crusty bread, a loaf of thick wheat bread, a crisp russet baked potato and a dish of penne pasta. On the silver dessert tray you see a glazed heart-shaped cookie, a slice of yellow layer cake, some smooth berry sherbet, a dish of lavender ice cream, a golden brown tart and some moist chocolate cake. Draped first with a rich gold and then a pure white samite cloth, the tables provide a subtle complement to the teak floors. Atop each table sits a single candle, casting a faint glow onto the white cloths. Firefly globes droop from silver threads among the branches of the tree, simultaneously dazzling and concealing the area on the other side. Small leaves and numerous spindly branches divide from a braided trunk planted in a gold-plated container. Constructed of nearly clear glaes, the tiny globe holds several dozen fireflies that crawl along its surface. A surprisingly bright pale yellow light radiates from it, illuminating the surroundings. Festival Pathway a lacquered ebonwood kiosk - in the open Pathway Though surrounded by trees to the south and east, the pavilion's outer edge is followed by the curve of a path along a creekbed. At one corner a pool has gathered, created when the flow of water met with the humped surfaces of several boulders, forming a miniature fall. The gentle burble of the water is constant, creating a soothing background melody to the distant sound of neighing and hooves striking the ground. The path splits, curving to the west as it journeys towards a hillock. You also see a lacquered ebonwood kiosk painted with pink and purple hearts with some stuff on it. Obvious paths: northeast, southeast, west On the ebonwood kiosk you see a double-edged vultite stiletto, a wide vultite bodkin, a scarlet vultite forked dagger, a blunted vultite tanto, a thin vultite misericord, a tapered vultite misericord, a serrated vultite knife, a sleek vultite knife, a slender black vultite dagger and a dark grey vultite dagger. Lamenting Lads a violet silk tent embroidered with ebon roses Lads Sapphire blue eyes stare out from a statue of a black-clad, fair-skinned youth set in black roses. A series of wooden mannequins encircles a low ebonwood shrine holding a single purple candle. Several handwritten letters have been placed near the candle, their pages filled with tear-stained words. Obvious exits: out Black clad, with jet colored hair draping over his carved marble face, the youth's expression is haunting as he sits among the roses. His sapphire blue eyes weep as he gazes into the middle distance. A lavender colored rose rests in his left hand, while his right rests on the edge of the rosebed. Dewdrops caress the outer petals of each rose, not one of which is in full bloom. All are perfectly shaped rosebuds on stiff, straight stems planted directly into a box of black sand. On the wooden mannequin you see a russet silk hood, a cerulean silk shirt, a wide brown leather belt, a pair of tawny linen pants and a pair of roan knee boots. On the wooden mannequin you see a chamois linen hood, a tailored olive linen shirt, a glossy virid leather belt, a pair of ivory linen pants, some low-heeled ecru leather boots. On the wooden mannequin you see a cinereous wool hood, an open-necked burgundy cotton tunic, a slender hematite waistchain, some charcoal wool trousers and a pair of grey suede boots. On the wooden mannequin you see a sable cotton hood, a side-buttoned shirt, a wide onyx waistchain, some pleated ebon cotton pants and a pair of jet leather boots. You see a series of wooden mannequins. Looking at the mannequins, you see a slender wooden mannequin, a sitting wooden mannequin, a tall wooden mannequin and a kneeling wooden mannequin. Sitting low to the ground, the shrine provides a place for memorial. Its dark ebonwood reflects no light, and its surface is barely visible beneath the piles of portraits and letters. Small dribs of purple wax dot the wood beneath the candle. A soft flame burns steadily from the thick pillar of wax. Droplets of purple wax fall onto the altar like soft frozen tears. One vellum letter lies on top of the stack, its words still legible despite numerous tear stains. Other letters peek out, giving glimpses of loss. In the Common language, it reads: I wish you were here, my darling. The nights are lonely.... The Portable Greenhouse a glass-roofed silk tent Portable Greenhouse Rectangular, slightly yellow-hued glaes panels laid into the roof between supports let the ambiance of the outdoors in while negating its unsavory effects. A trio of woven baskets hangs from the supports and sways lazily over a long wooden rack. Teak from the outer area ends here in a crisp line, while the inner area of the tent has been filled in with fresh cut turf. Fragrant vines of roses climb up the tent pole, and a pink marble bench has been placed to allow rest for weary feet. Obvious exits: out In the woven basket you see a fluted cranberry lily, a feathery lime green zinnia, a single aubergine mournflower, a large velvety cream magnolia and an ochre-pied vivid blush plumeria. In the woven basket you see a mint green gladiolus nosegay, a bouquet of feathery peach anemone, a garland of flame-tipped begonias, a bouquet of soft vanilla roses, a bundle of mulberry butterflyweed and a spray of limpid niveous iceblossoms. In the woven basket you see a sprig of pale amethyst freesia, a brilliant mazarine buttercup, a bright canary yellow daffodil, a flat-petaled scarlet poppy and a cluster of tiny perse heliotrope. You see a trio of woven baskets. Looking at the baskets, you see a shallow woven basket, a large woven basket and a narrow woven basket. On the wooden rack you see a cyan watering can, a rusted watering can, a clover green apron, a short cotton apron, a long primrose pink apron, a pitted steel spade, a short wooden rake, a hooked steel hoe, a red-handled iron trowel and a rectangular iron shovel. Yellow, black, and red rose bushes have been planted in the same container, their limbs climbing up the pole. The result is an almost candy-striped spiral of rose colors with green leaves interspersed. Barely any of the pole's wood peeks through. Pink marble the color of a newborn babe has been formed into a backless bench with two wide pillars for legs. Treasured Trinkets a rectangular mazarine silk tent Trinkets Orderly display cases line the tent's outer wall, carefully placed to take advantage of the floral swags. Extra candles have been placed to highlight the merchandise, and lilting tunes of longing drift from near a carved teakwood chest, flowing through the scented air. Obvious exits: out In the display cases you see a verdant music box, an egg-shaped azure music box, a glossy obsidian music box, a gloomy grey music box, a pale pink music box, a translucent peach sphere, a delicate glass sphere, a crystalline lilac sphere and a diaphanous nacarat sphere. On the display cases you see a frosted glass snowglobe, a clear green glass snowglobe, a clear yellow glass snowglobe, a clear blue glass snowglobe, a clear amethyst glass snowglobe, a frosted glass snowglobe, a pink-on-green tartan gift box, a large aquamarine gift box, a shiny silver gift box, a round citrine gift box, a glossy black gift box, a squat silver flasket, a bulbous glass bottle and a slender glass tube. In the teakwood chest you see a sickly green ogre doll, a bleached canvas doll, a fuzzy brown teddy bear, a plump cotton fairy doll and a lop-eared ivory bunny. Women In Waiting a narrow fuchsia tent In Waiting Flickering golden candles illuminate the samite walls of this small area. The delicate scent of roses hangs in the air, while frilly lace hearts decorate the neatly stacked crates in the corner of the room. Above an ornate mistwood armoire hangs an ornate silver cage, in which a pair of lovebirds sing a quiet duet. Obvious exits: out On the neatly stacked crates you see a flared blush skirt, a verdant silk skirt, a long violet silk skirt, a tea-length maroon skirt, a short cotton skirt, a smoke grey hourglass corset, a strapless verdant corset, an off-shoulder kohl velvet bodice, a maroon silk blouse and a long-sleeved pristine blouse. In the mistwood armoire you see a strapless lavender silk gown, a full-skirted jade chiffon gown, a slender ebon gown, an ivory satin gown, a corseted saffron taffeta gown, a single-strap ecru silk gown, a low-waisted bistre satin gown, a backless charcoal satin gown, a slim navy silk gown and a layered teal chiffon gown.